


The Words

by Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Killian finds Emma sitting by the docks wondering if she's meant for a happy ending.





	

The smell of salt was thick as the wave’s crashed against the dock. An ordinary night in Storybrooke, aside from the power outage. Emma sat quietly watching the stars alone, mulling over the quietness of the town. The darkness banished, no lingering curses or enemies. She wasn’t sure how to handle it or what to do next. So, she started with a peaceful night alone at the docks.

Emma attempted to find some of the constellations she had learned as a child. Locating some of the common ones like the little dipper, big dipper and Draco. She was brought back from her focus when she heard footsteps coming up the dock. Emma looked up and smiled when she recognized the sound of Kilian’s boots on the soft wood. 

“I went by the loft; your parents told me you were here. Everything alright love?” He asked sitting next to her.

Emma sighed, “Yeah, just came here to think.” 

“Care to share your thoughts, Swan?”

She took a deep breath hoping her words came out as she meant. “I don’t know what to do now. I feel lost and unsure.”

Killian looked at her puzzled. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand, love. Everything is calm here, no curses or enemies lingering to ruin our peace. The darkness has been banished and sent back to Camelot.”

“That’s my point, Killian.” She paused for a moment turning to face him. “Something has always been coming for the past few years. I’m not sure I know how to simply exist and live in the moment and be happy.”

“Are you happy?” He asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him, “I am, but that doesn’t keep me from worrying.” 

“Nothing will happen, Swan. Your parents are safe and together; Henry is safe. Even Regina has gotten her happy ending just as you promised her. You’re the Savior Swan. It’s about time you got your own happy ending.”

“But what if the quite doesn’t last?” She asked looking at the water.

He took her face in his hand to refocus her, “Then we will face it, whatever it is. But we will do it together.” He paused for a moment making sure she was looking into his eyes. “If there is one thing I have learned from your parent’s love, it’s to never give up.” He kissed her forehead. “You’ll never lose me, Swan.” 

"I've lost you before." She said softly referring to the times circumstances have torn them apart.  
“But we always find a way back to each other though, love.” He paused for a moment, “No matter what curse comes or enemy that tries to attack us, we will always find away.”

She cradled his cheek in her hand, “I love you.”

He smiled his radiant grin as he wiped the single tear from her cheek, “And I you, love.”

Emma turn and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. 

“I think you’ve spent too much time with my mother; her over abundant enthusiasm is wearing off on you.”

He laughed, “To optimistic for a pirate?” 

She smiled back at him, “Nah, quite perfectly you.” She said with a smile. 

 

Killian turned his attention to pointing out the different constellations and telling her how much different the night sky looks on the water. He was explaining to her the way the tides were effect by the pull of the moon when he looked down to notice she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, torn between being offended his knowledge led her to sleep and pleased with knowing she was comfortable enough to rest.

Choosing the latter of the two Killian carefully scooped her up into his arms. He made his way back to the loft at a slow pace as to not disturb his sleeping love. He softly tapped the door and Mary Margaret quickly opened it.

“Is she alright?” She asked frightened.

“shh,” Killian hushed her politely. “She fell asleep.”

David smiled as Killian passed him caring precious daughter up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he carefully placed Emma into bed, where Mary Margaret slipped off Emma’s shoes and pulled a blanket over her before the two of them made their way back down the stairs.  
“Is she alright? She’s been through an awful lot.” Mary Margaret asked as the three of them stood in the kitchen. 

“Aye, she has. I think she is just finally easing into the idea of peace and quietness.”  
Mary Margaret took David’s hand in her own. “Her Happy Ending.” She said softly to him.

Killian smiled as he knew what Emma’s happy ending implied.

“I’m glad you turned out to be more than just a pirate.” David said to Killian.

“There is a hero in all of us.” Mary Margaret said smiling at him.

“Aye, I better go say goodnight before I leave.” 

Killian ascended the stairs one last time to kiss her before leaving. He bent down and softly kissed her forehead before turning to leave. He had barely made it to the door when Emma started to wake up.

“Killian,” she said sleepily.

“Yes, love?” He responded.

“Please stay.

A new smile spread across his face as he removed his jacket and boots before crawling under the covers with her. Emma immediately curled into the pocket of his arm, placing a hand over his heart.

“Always.” He whispered before kissing her the top of her head.

She took in a deep breath taking in the scent that was Killian Jones – pirate, hero, and most importantly her One True Love. He still smelled of the fresh night sea air and the smell of leather still lingered on his skin.

“Sorry I fell asleep.”

“Not to worry, love.”

“Thank you for bringing me home.”

“I always will.” It was a deeper promise than just to bring her home from the docks if she fell asleep again.

She hugged him a little tighter before they both drifted off to a peaceful night of sleep. Killian and Emma both felt comforted in knowing that no matter what obstacle came their way tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year they would face it the way her parents faced everything – together.


End file.
